


一日病假

by starrrrrr



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Fluff, Illnesses, M/M, Slice of Life, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrrrrr/pseuds/starrrrrr
Summary: 布鲁斯把克拉克从堡垒里召唤来解决一场大危机——阿尔弗雷德感冒卧床了。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sick Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305664) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



> 分级：G  
> 背景：蝙蝠侠三部曲（Nolan），超人归来  
> 配对：Bruce/Clark；译者认为以本篇的内容来看是无差，但天体之歌前文偏向蝙/超，介意的话请谨慎阅读。

 

译/阿琮

 

 

超人正在堡垒里工作，北极光闪烁在天空。通讯器响起，布鲁斯的声音说：“克拉克。”

 

克拉克丢掉了手里正忙活着的那块水晶，听见它 _叮_ 地摔在地上。“怎么了？”他升到空中准备飞行，心脏因为那一个词中饱含的痛苦而狂跳不止。

 

“我需要你的帮助。”布鲁斯悲痛地说道。

 

“好的！我马上——"

 

“——是阿尔弗雷德。”

 

在听到“阿”字时克拉克飞过了加拿大，“德”字落地之前他已经穿着常服到了庄园，冲进房间。谢天谢地，还能听见两颗心跳。“出什么事了？”他脱口而出。

 

阿尔弗雷德躺在床上，闭着眼睛。布鲁斯坐在床边，抓着阿尔弗雷德的手，身上每根紧绷的线条都尖叫着痛苦。他抬起头来，克拉克因他眼中的恐慌而颤抖。

 

“布鲁斯少爷，”阿尔弗雷德虚弱地说，“这不过是——”他咳嗽起来，布鲁斯吓得畏缩了一下。“老天在上，这不过是一场感冒。只要休息一天，我就又健康如常了。”

 

“他以前从来没病成这样过。”布鲁斯说。

 

阿尔弗雷德几乎笑起来了。“我亲爱的孩子，这可完全不是真的。但我要承认，最近一段时间确实没发生过这种事。”

 

“我从来没看见你病成这样。”

 

“那倒是很有可能。”阿尔弗雷德说。“但我以前也感冒过。我保证肯定会挺过去的。”

 

“你要我做点什么？”

 

阿尔弗雷德轻拍布鲁斯的手。“来点橙汁就挺好的。”

 

“对。”布鲁斯跳起来，“橙汁。”他重复着，冲出了房间。

 

克拉克在布鲁斯腾出的椅子上坐下来，“你确定你还好吗？布鲁斯看起来……很担心。”

 

阿尔弗雷德叹气。“你是说他吓坏了。”

 

“呃，是。”克拉克的镇静在看到布鲁斯眼睛的那一刻被动摇了，因为惊恐的眼神出现在布鲁斯一贯坚忍的脸上，好像他又变回了那个孩子。他伸手去碰阿尔弗雷德的额头，“你有一点发热。”

 

“我正在低烧，还有点胸闷。”阿尔弗雷德说。“但我保证马上就会好起来。”

 

“布鲁斯说他从来没看见你病成这样过。”

 

阿尔弗雷德伤感地笑了。“这恐怕是真的，并且是出于我自己的责任。你或许没有注意到，但布鲁斯少爷……即便是对可能的失去也会反应过激。”

 

“我已经注意到了。”克拉克苦笑道。

 

“因此，我在小病小痛时也坚持工作。这也许不是最好的解决方式，但我知道布鲁斯会孤单害怕，而我不想让他担忧。之前也没有过我不能忍受的疾病。但这次不一样。”

 

克拉克皱眉。“是因为你这次病得太重所以不能——”

 

“——你误解了。”阿尔弗雷德说。“不同之处是，这是我在你进入布鲁斯的生活以后头一次生病。我知道你会陪着他。你在这里让他安心，他不会再感到孤独。我信任你，因此我可以放心休息。”

 

阿尔弗雷德声音中的信任、温暖和平静让克拉克视线模糊。“谢谢你，先生。”他努力挤出声音说，一边擦着眼睛。

 

“天哪。”克拉克抬起头，布鲁斯站在门边，因为看到克拉克的眼泪而满脸惊恐。他手里的橙汁滑了下去，克拉克及时弹起来在掉在地板上之前接住它。“天哪，”布鲁斯又说，“已经这么糟了吗？”

 

“不不不，”克拉克赶快说，“根本不是。”

 

“我只是告诉克拉克，我很高兴你出现在他生命里。”阿尔弗雷德说。

 

布鲁斯看上去一点也没放心多少——倒不如说正好相反，阿尔弗雷德突然变得感情外露这种想法显得事态更加可怕。

 

“布鲁斯，我发誓我已经检查了他的肺部和心音。不是什么严重的病。”克拉克把橙汁放在床头桌上，握住布鲁斯的手。“我向你 _保证_ 。”

 

布鲁斯盯着他看了很久，迷茫的神情从他眼中慢慢消失了。他深吸一口气。“好的。”他说。然后，再一次，“好的。”

 

“我想现在最应该做的是让阿尔弗雷德好好睡一觉。”克拉克说。布鲁斯皱起脸，克拉克又补充说，“我会一直听着他的心跳。如果有任何不对劲，我会让你知道。”

 

““你们别再 _转来转去的_ ，让一个老人睡一会儿吧。”阿尔弗雷德暴躁地说。

 

“咱们下楼吧。”克拉克说，推着布鲁斯转身向门口走。“你知道我们能做什么吗？我会教你做我妈妈最受欢迎的鸡汤。她在鸡汤里放鸡蛋面，治愈能力简直神奇。你可以切芹菜。”

 

阿尔弗雷德听着他们走下台阶，克拉克取笑布鲁斯缺乏烹饪技能。他们走到楼底时布鲁斯的声调抗议地抬高了，指出他显然具有切芹菜的能力，或者切任何其他东西。他听起来恼火又

坚定，声音里那种绝望的恐惧已经消失了。

 

阿尔弗雷德放松地闭上眼睛，微笑起来。

 

 

 

\---全文完---

 

在阴郁的夜晚端一杯巧克力，再撒一把玻璃渣。

 

附上译者评论和作者的回复：

译者：以前都没看到过阿福中心的文呢。这篇真的好温暖。哦，阿福什么都知道。

（我应该担心芹菜们吗？既然克拉克在这，那厨房大概不会出啥事？）

作者：阿福是个安静又不引人注目的角色，但写一篇以他和他如何看待生活中的人们为中心的故事真的很有趣。

我承认，那些芹菜最后可能会变成毫无规则的大块， **要不** 就是以精确的数学计算被分割成均等的小片。（然后那就是他唯一能做成的了！）

**Author's Note:**

> 在阴郁的夜晚端一杯巧克力，再撒一把玻璃渣。
> 
> 附上译者评论和作者的回复：  
> 译者：以前都没看到过阿福中心的文呢。这篇真的好温暖。哦，阿福什么都知道。  
> （我应该担心芹菜们吗？既然克拉克在这，那厨房大概不会出啥事？）   
> 作者：阿福是个安静又不引人注目的角色，但写一篇以他和他如何看待生活中的人们为中心的故事真的很有趣。  
> 我承认，那些芹菜最后可能会变成毫无规则的大块，要不就是以精确的数学计算被分割成均等的小片。（然后那就是他唯一能做成的了！）


End file.
